Next Dimension , camino a nuestra realidad
by FlutterRage
Summary: Crossover de los fanfic 2da Generacion de Drako-necrofear y la busqueda de los orbes sagrados de Flutterrage. que pasaria que por azares del destino la barrera de dimensiones sea rota por accidente enviando a un grupo de amigos a un mundo similar al suyo , pero mas activo , tendran lo necesario para regresar a su propia realidad o estar atrapados en aquel mundo tan parecido.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo : Una nueva aventura**

Ha pasado 1 año luego de la batalla contra Thanatos y aun seguía fresca la reciente confrontación que tuvieron contra Yue y Apsu , la paz en Equestria prosperaba de manera tranquila los nobles guardianes vivian un periodo de solo tranquilad y armonía .

Asi como las flores retoñan en primavera , la nueva vida se asomaria en la vidas de ciertos ponys, quienes por cosas del destino experimentarían de alguna forma una próxima etapa en su vida.

**Cercanias de Ponyville**

En las proximidades del pueblo se encontraba un grupo de ponys que por las armas que poseían daban a conocer que no eran seres ordinarios.**  
**  
**""Creo que es hora de empezar"** exclamo de entre los ponys , un pegaso celeste de crin negra con rayas violetas.

**""Aun no entiendo porque tuvimos que traer nuestro elementos e inclusive nuestras armas , debíamos ir con las chicas en el tren rumbo a Canterlot"** secundo otro pegaso de crin castaña dorado y pelaje amarillo.

**""Parece que cierta pony te tiene a raya pareces otro Cazarrecompensas"** añadió un unicornio verde agua y crin azul.

**""Soul eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre a quien controlan mas(aunque yo también estoy como ustedes)"** exclamo Crimson uno de los ponys reunidos allí , además de ser el único pony terrenal del grupo.

**""Tenemos el hechizo de teletransportacion de Soul , aparte la mayoría podemos volar y llegaríamos solo en cuestión de minutos"** añadió Silver otro de los ponys de aquel grupo.

**""Practiquemos nuestro ataque elemental después de lo de Yue y la casi resurrecion de Apsu , estos fueron los que nos proporcionaron ciertas ventaja"** añadió un pegaso de pelaje gris y crin violeta claro.

**""Pero es algo ilógico que practiquen a costas de las chicas acaso tiene miedo de ser tratados como niños"** añadió otro unicornio de crin verde palida y pelaje castaño claro quien había sido el ultimo en pertenecer al grupo.

**""Zero , la razón es algo sencilla además creo que no seria muy bueno estar vigilados por ellas casi todo el tiempo lo digo por mi especialmente ,ya saben como es Pinkie"** añadió Silver quien inclusive con una velocidad que llega a igualar a la de la luz siempre era encontrado por una feliz y un poco celosa pony rosa.

**""Pobre Silver pero asi es ella , pero es comprensible hay tantas yeguas con las hormonas alborotadas que podrían arrebarte de su lado"** añadió Crimson quien recordó el primer Heart and Hooves Day que paso en Ponyville y como Applejack lo ayudo aquella vez.  
**  
""Eso nunca pasara además queramos o no nuestro lazo con las guardianas de la armonía nadie podrá romperse y menos por otras ponys que conozcamos, eso lo aprendi cuando fui poseído por Apsu y si no hubiese sido por ella la oscuridad me hubiese controlado totalmente"** añadió Phantom quien miraba las nubes con un aire algo nostalgico .  
**  
""Vaya espero que estes tratando a mi hermana es algo sensible respecto a temas del corazón además te llenaría de plomo si la haces sufrir**" añadió Lupus quien sabia lo que aun el pegaso sentía por cierta gobernante y viceversa.

**""No estas al nivel de amenazarme recuerdas lo que paso hace unos meses , pero si quieres practicamos un poco aunque tal vez los demás no puedan ya que tenemos el tiempo reducido."** Respondió Phantom quien despertó su aura la cual era de un color negro y rojo.

**""Je vais vous montrer ce qui peut arriver si vous exécutez mal à ma sœur, the dark knight"** añadio Lupus quien habia hablado francés aunque nadie le había entendido ( a la mayoría le parecía algo raro que un cazarrecompensas hablara francés)  
**  
""Esto será interesante aunque Phantom tiene razón tenemos poco tiempo y todo porque cierta pegaso andaba algo enferma y cierto pegaso tuvo que ayudarla a llegara la estación" **miro con ojos algo delatores Soul a Phantom quien solo se preocupaba por el bien de su ahora pareja.

""**Comenzemos," añadió** Lupus quien al igual que Phantom despedia una aura proveniente de su elemento creando para sorpresa de todos una particular figura la cual daba a conocer la figura que representaba el elemento del trueno.  
**  
""Esta bien pero como es solo una practica corta no usare ni el 50% de mi poder**" añadió confiado Phantom quien como Lupus había formado con su aura la imagen de una criatura un tanto mas obvia.

**""Que te parece esto "Colmillo Furioso del Lobo Blanco**" grito Lupus lanzando una feroz ráfaga producto de sus antes pistolas , ahora convertidas en 2 juegos de garras las cuales unio creando una especie de lobo hecho de trueno que fue en dirección hacia nuestro pegaso quien también iba a lanzar un ataque.

**""Parare a tu cachorrito "Meteoros de Pegaso"** grito Phantom quien había reunido parte de su energía en su arma y pata disparando una lluvia de destellos oscuros hacia el ataque de Lupus logrando neutralizarlo mientras que los otros se preguntaban como logro por fin dominar la oscuridad.

**""Sorprendido?"** añadió Phantom quien ya tenia control total sobre su oscuridad .

**""Bueno si, creimos que tu oscuridad había sido reemplazada por la luz de la esperanza?"** añadió Soul quien noto que ya era algo tarde y si no se daban prisa en llegar con Twilight y las demás chicas a Canterlot todos la pasarían mal en especial por parte de Phantom quien fue quien los había retrasado.

**""Creo que no solo el estado de salud de Fluttershy hizo que nos retrasemos es también porque querias mostranos esto no?"** añadió Crimson un poco curioso ya que el hecho de que practiquen en un lugar un tanto apartado ya de por era sospechoso.

**""Hay algo de cierto en eso , también lo hice para no alarmar a ninguna de las ponys en especial a tu hermana Lupus ha estado un poco sensible estos últimos días" **respondio Phantom quien veía que Soul creaba una especie de portal mágico curiosamente en el lugar donde los elementos del trueno y la oscuridad había colisionado.

**""Odio ir de esa manera siempre termino lastimado aunque tengamos cierta resistencia no soy muy tolerable al dolor" **dijo Crimson quien ya tenia la costumbre de salir mal librado de aquellos viajes por medio de magia.

**""No te pasara nada , no te comportes como un potro y ven antes de que se molesten"** dijo Soul creando un poderoso portal el cual formaba un circulo mágico debajo de ellos. **"Quieren una invitación señoritas?**" añadió el unicornio mirando a los 4 ponys quienes no le había gustado la pequeña broma de aquel semental.

**""No te pases de listo Soul , que la podrias pasar muy mal , luego nos disculparíamos con Twilight por dejarla viuda antes de que se casen"** amenazo con una ligera sonrisa maligna Burning seguido de Lupus , Zero y Silver cuando el circulo mágico comenzaba a funcionar dejando a los 4 fuera de este.

**""Nos van dejar , eso no es justo Soul termina tu hechizo ahora mismo para que podamos entrar" **reclamo Silver pero noto que el unicornio lo intentaba pero no podía desapareciendo a la vista de todos oyéndose de entre el polvo otras voces.

**""Me podrían explicar que fue lo que paso , por que hiciste eso"** añadia una voz femenina entre el polvo notándose solamente 3 siluetas que parecían discutir entre si.  
**  
""Yo no lo hice ese circulo apareció de la nada y parece que nos separo de aquí tendremos que buscar a los demás"**

"**"Dejen de discutir parece que estamos siendo observados" **añadió el único pegaso del grupo.

**""A quien te refieres Sully… ohhhh ya los vi" **añadió una unicornio lila palido de crin amarillo notando la presencia de los otros 4 ponys que los veian de forma un tanto extraña.

""**Quien se supone que son ustedes niños y donde están nuestros compañeros**" pregunto en un tono un poco agresivo Silver quien a pesar de tener una edad similar a la de estos nuevos chicos actuaba de una manera completamente distinta.

**""comment osez-vous parler avec** ce ton de la voix, je utiliser ma magie pour devenir écraser des insectes simple avec mon port du casque" respondio Jade la otra unicornio que venia acompañando a Sully y a Dinky.

**""Que dijiste Jade por no hablas en un idioma entendible para todos ni siquiera Sully pudo comprender lo que dijiste"** secundo Dinky la ultima del grupo en hacer precensia hacia los 4 ponys.

**"" fille que vous pensez que vous pouvez menacer de zéro si vous vouliez serait déjà rempli de plomb, à l'esprit vos manières cette fille"** añadió Lupus quien entendio cada palabra que había dicho Jade la cual por cierto era una amenaza.

**""Hablas francés?"… como sea discúlpennos pero no sabemos donde están sus amigos , es mas nosotros también buscamos a los nuestros déjenme presentarme soy Jade … Jade Lulamoon y mis amigos son Sully Bully y Dinky Hooves .  
**  
**""Disculpen a Silver es un poco agresivo cuando lo toman por sorpresa " (claro que Pinkie ya había arreglado eso , que habrá hecho para que vuelva despertar esa faceta de el) además es un poco joven a diferencia de nosotros"** dijo Lupus quien en ese momento era el mayor del grupo ( claro que Burning y Phantom no cuentan por su tipología).  
**  
""En que parte de Ponyville estamos…." **Pregunto Dinky con un aire leve de preocupación tenia que ir a una sesión de fotos en unas cuantas horas.

**""Estamos cerca a la plaza solo que este lugar es un poco privado para realizar maniobras y entrenamientos sin ser descubiertos por ciertas ponys que ya conocerán"** añadió Lupus quien parecía notar algo raro en aquellos 3 visitantes.

**""No se porque siento que esto no es Ponyville , bueno no el que yo conozco"** se decía asi mismo Sully al ver unos cambios en el lugar ya que nunca había visto un minibosque cerca a la plaza del pueblo.

**""Una nueva historia esta a punto de empezar…..  
**

**Aquí les traigo un crossover hecho Flutterrage y drako-necrofear hecho con un fic que me gusto mucho " 2da Generacion del Autor drako- necrofear para esto unimos nuestro respectivos fic a manera de un spin off contando las experiencias que pasaran nuestros personajes fuera de sus mundos.**

Dudas con respecto a mi intro

Porque se mencionan los nombres de Apsu y Yue en la intro?

_Bueno porque en mi fic este se halla cronológicamente después de unnuevo proyecto que hare ( en realidad 2 y esos son los villanos o tal vez no?"

Zero , quien es ese pony de donde salio , que hacia ahí?

-Zero en realidad es un futuro personaje de la saga de mi fic y no puedo dar detalles de el solo dire que cuando termine la búsqueda de los orbes sagrados continuara su historia.

-Ataques elementales Garra Furiosa del Lobo Blanco? , Meteoros de Pegaso? De dnde sale eso?

-Eso se explicara en un futuro proyecto que hare muy pronto además explica el porque cada atributo elemental tiene algo particular.

-Bueno eso fue todo por hoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2 : Asimilando una noticia**

**""Y quienes son esos amigos a quienes buscan eh jóvenes" ** pregunto Lupus quien veía con algo de curiosidad a los 3 ponys que por su apariencia eran menores que ellos.

**""Es posible que no los conozcan aunque si podrían haber oído de sus madres" **añadió Jade la cual por cierta intuición sabia que aquellos ponys debían conocer a las guardianas de las armonía.

**"Y quienes son las madres de sus amigos, no creo conocerlas pero si nos dicen sus nombres tal vez los ayudaríamos a encontrarlos" **dijo con un poco de confianza Silvir el cual llevaba consigo su katana la cual era un poco notoria en su espalda lo cual produjo que Sully le preguntara sobre ella.

**""Cual es tu nombre" **pregunto el Sully al pegaso de crin plateada y de casi su mismo pelaje.

""**Soy SilverCross , el pegasomas rápido de Equestria" ** dijo con un tono un tanto orgulloso , aunque ya no era el mismo pegaso frio su ego era un poco alto y no era de esperarse de un pony que alcanza la velocidad de la luz cuando despliega su verdadera fuerza.

**""Y que tan rápido vuelas para tener esa clase confianza" **pregunto Sully un tanto incrédulo a lo que había dicho el otro pegaso.

**""Bueno solo llego a romper la velocidad del sonido en vuelo y los golpes que realizo con mi Katana son a la misma velocidad de la luz"** añadió Silver el cual noto que aquel pegaso parecía no creerle.

**Mientras tanto**

Castillo de Canterlot

""Aun no puedo creer que esos tontos hayan decidido ir por su cuenta esta vez Soul me va oir" decía algo molesta Twilight al ver que ninguno de los ponys llegaban aun.

**""CalmateTwilight no es saludable que estes amargada ahora debes cuidarte mas asi como yo lo hago por el bien de ellos" **dijo con su habitual gentileza Fluttershy quien aun no le había dicho a su pareja una inesperada sorpresa.

**""Fluttershy tiene razón ustedes deben cuidarse mas que nosotras y el estar molestas o preocupadas es malo para ellos" ** añadió una unicornio de pelaje naranja oscuro y de crin roja y naranja .

**""Lo se Sunset pero es que a veces los chicos son tan distantes en especial Soul , últimamente ha estado un poco pensativo … entiendo que ahora es el Capitan de la Guardia Real de Luna pero ya no se que pensar" **exclamo Twilight viendo por uno de las ventanas del castillo a Ponyville**.**

""Animo Twilight solo debe ser el trabajo no cualquiera tiene el honor de dirigir a toda una armada , además pronto tendrán un motivo por el cual estar mas unidos que nunca"trato de animar a su amiga Applejack ya que también sentía que tanto como Soul , Crimson también se encontraba asi.

**Ponyville**

  
**""Nos diran los nombres de las madres de sus amigos para ayudarlos a encontrarlos , no tenemos todo el dia , aunque ya para que solo se que Rarity me matara por tardar con los otros ( gracias Soul ustedes se adelantaron y nos dejaron aquí solos pero que se le va a hacer)" **Lupus trataba de no pensar en eso en el tiempo en que ya conocía un poco mejor a Rarity se dio cuenta de que esta era una yegua de armas tomar ni siquiera su hermana lo defendería esta vez.

**""Conoces a la señorita Rarity" **interrumpioDinky al oir lo dicho por el pegaso amarillo de crin dorada.

**""Bueno si la conozco actualmente soy su pareja, el porque la pregunta…..Dinky?" **contesto Lupus notando que la otra yegua se hallaba un poco pensativa .

**""(aquí hay gato encerrado ,todo parece tan normal , pero lo siento diferente como si no fuese el Ponyville que parece) una pregunta Lupus de casualidad sus amigos que desaparecieron y los que están aquí están con alguna de las portadoras de la armonía" **la unicornio trataba de comprobar una loca y quizás descabellada idea y la respuesta del pegaso le daría razón o no a sus sospechas.

**""De hecho si ,cada uno de los que vez aquí llevamos algo con las portadoras de hecho también somos guardianes y creo que no nos hemos presentado del todo" **sugirió Burning quien respondio la duda de Jade en vez que lo hiciera Lupus .

""**Yo soy BurningCanyon de Orionguardian de la puerta Dimensional y portador del elemento de la Tierra" **exclamo el pegaso oscuro haciendo adelantando el paso y mostrando su verdadera forma a los 3 ponys los cuales se exaltaron en especial Dinky , ya que jamas habían visto un pony como ese las alas eran como las de un dragon y de ellas recorrían una leves flamas azules, su casco izquierdo era una garra mas parecida a la de un demonio ,además que su arma le daba una figura aun mas espectral.

""**Una pesadilla?,,,," eso es imposible solo son criaturas de fantasia" ** dijo un poco impresionado Sully quien solo había leído relatos en libros de su biblioteca de criaturas Equinas que vagaban por el mundo recolectando y llevando almas de ponys a los planos inferiores.

**""(Eso no tiene sentido como puede existir tal ser y mas aun su magia es poderosa inclusive de los que no son unicornios , tal vez las cartas me digan que esta pasando aquí") **Jade también estaba impresionada no cualquier dia se podía ver una criatura de fantasia la cual era a su vez de los seres mas peligrosos para los ponys** .**

""Es la muerte su amigo?" dijo algo palidaDinky sin decir nada al ver la apariencia de Burning llegando al punto del casi desmayo.

**""No lo es , ahora es mi turno mi nombre es Lupus Wild de Lobo , cazarrencompesas de Ponyville y portardor del elemento del Trueno" **respondio el pegaso desplegando del su cristal sus 2 pistolas con las cuales disparo al cielo provocando leves relampagos como para impresionar a los nuevos ponys.

**""Desde cuando se volvieron muy vanidosos se entiende de Lupus por su estancia con Rarity , pero tu Burning que yo sepa tu eres de los mas serios" **dijo Silver quien tambien se iba a presentar pero no de esa manera tan exagerada

""**Soy Silver Cross de Aguila un Asesino de la Cruz de Plata y portador del elemento del Viento" **exclamo Silver desplegando sus alas moviéndose asi velozmente detrás de las 2 yeguas quienes no podían creer como llego tan rápido donde ellas.

**""(presumidos solo por que son un poco hábiles creen que son los mejores , ahora les mostrare quien es Jade Lulamoon) no te vas a presentar tu también" **señalo la unicornio verde al otro unicornio de casi similar pelaje quien solo la miro brevemente y se fue.

**""Y el porque no se presento como ustedes acaso es el único humilde de aquí" **pregunto Sully quien ver el despliegue de poder de ellos los consideraba solo un truco barato similar a lo que veía en las ferias.

**"" No solo que el es algo distante con decir que solo Sunset lo mantiene a raya, el es Zero Zephyrum de Dragon y portador del elemento del Agua" **añadió Lupus olvidándose que hace un buen tiempo debía haber ido con los demás a Canterlot.

**""Creo que me quedo claro que ustedes tienen elementos al igual que las madres de nuestros amigos" **dijo Dinky pero fue interrumpida al ver la cara sorpresa de los 3 ponys presentes.

**""Un momento las madres de sus amigos son las guardianas de la armonía?" **dijo algo nervioso Lupus quien sabia que algo raro pasaba para empezar si esos ponys de los que buscan son de una edad similar no tendría ningún sentido , pero si aquel hechizo de Soul no fue un hechizo mas bien fue una puerta a otro lugar como sabria si estaba en lo correcto.

**Orbis –Templo del Origen**

""En aquel gran templo de edificaciones antiguas se encontraba Zen el alicornio de la sabiduría quien había sentido hace unos momentos lo que parecía ser una ruptura dimensional y se hallaba algo pensativo en que o quien la provoco.

""**Señor Zen ha ocurrido algo no es asi" **pregunto Ellia su guardiana antigua compañera de Crimson y la encargada de velar por el bien de la divinidad del Alicornio.

**""Temo que una parte de nuestra realidad se ha desmoronado y ha dado paso a un portal dimensional" **añadió Zen mostrando en el orbe del Origen una grieta invisible en las cercanías a Ponyville.

""**Una grieta dimensional?" **pregunto Ellia un poco curiosa.

**""Asi es , asi como los planetas giran alrededor del Sol nuestro mundo no es mas que un grano de arena en una playa del mar rodeando a una dimensión original de la todas las realidades han nacido" **añadió Zen mostrando que un débil puente se había generado entre el mundo de ellos y otro paralelo.

**""Que quierer decir poderoso Zen" **pregunto Ellia al no entender las palabras de aquel Dios.

**""Debemos hallar y reparar la falla antes de que un incidente pueda suceder , si otros seres atraviesan nuestro mundo no sabremos que tan poderosos sean asi que no debemos arriesgarnos a que nada malo ocurra" ** dijo Zen haciendo muestra de su poder comenzando a usar su magia para intentar cerrar la grieta pero algo lo impedía.

**""Parece que es muy tarde siento que tanto como ambas dimensiones comparten un lazo, ponys de ambos mundos han atravesado el portal y se encuentran fuera de sus realidades sin que ellos regresen la grieta no cerrara" **dijo Zen temiendo que los ponys visitantes fuesen enemigos formidables.

**""Hay algo que pueda hacer su divinidad" **pregunto Ellia quien sabia que el Dios de la Sabiduria no se quedaría de cascos cruzados.

**""Te encomiendo esa misión Ellia ,dejo a tu criterio lo que sea necesario hacer" **respondio Zen quien encomendó aquella misión a la pony terrenal y ella sabría que hacer cundo encuentre a esos visitantes .

**Ponyville**

""Eso no tiene ningún sentido como es posible que Twilight y las demás chicas sean madres de sus amigos eso no logro comprenderlo" exclamo Lupus al oir lo que habían dicho los jóvenes en cuanto a quienes eran las madres de sus amigos.

**""Estan seguros de eso?" **pregunto Silver quien estaba también algo asombrado pero aun se mantenía mas tranquilo que Lupus y Burning , talvez sea por la edad.

**""Que no lo oiste si ellas son las madres de nuestros amigos , vayamos a la casa de Light tal vez este allí" **Jade dirigía al grupo hacia la biblioteca de Twilight podría ser que encuentre a la unicornio que busca , por otra parte los 4 ponys los seguían aun les costaba creer eso ya que esos jóvenes tenían una edad casi similar a la de susamigas.

**""(me resulta tan diferente este lugar , se que es Ponyville pero tiene un aire tan distinto y mas esos tipos de atrás que nos siguen ¿Por qué les sorprendio eso y quienes son realmente?" **se preguntaba Sully mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Light llegando allí a su lugar de destino.

**""Esta es la biblioteca de Twilight que hacemos aquí, ella no esta?" **exclamo Zero quien hasta ahora había sido el mas reservado.

**""Como sabes eso ni siquiera has venido aquí para saber si esta o no esta?" **respondio un poco a la defensiva Jade quien parecía tener algo de molesta por algo.

**""Toca la puerta veras que no me equivoco niña arrogante" **Zero se alejo un poco de ellos sabiendo que tenia razón al tanto Jade tocaba la puerta.

**""Un momento ahora salgo" **respondio una voz algo infantil , abriendo la puerta el pequeño dragon ayudante de Twilight.

**""Spike?... estás tan pequeño y joven" **exclamo Sully quien había visto al dragon una que otra vez , pero a comparación del que veía este era muy pequeño .

**""Disculpa te conozco?" **pregunto Spike al pegaso azulado quien aun lo veía un poco extrañado.

**""(debe ser un truco solamente rejuvenecer a Spike para una broma muy ingenioso Light y mas aun necesitando la ayuda de ponys que jamas hemos visto , me encanta a veces como eres) disculpa Spike esta Light en casa" ** pregunto Jade quien estaba mas centrada en descubrir la supuesta broma que le estaba haciendo Light , ignorando lo que podría ser algo distinto.

**""Light?, lo siento aquí no vive nadie mas que Twilight , Soul y yo" **respondio Spike dejando un poco fría a Jade ya que lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que no parecía ser una broma **"Lupus , Silver, Burning , Zero que hacen aquí debían haber ido a Canterlot hace una hora"**

""Lo sabemos Spike pero Soul nos tendio una broma y nos dejo aquí varados aparte nos encontramos con estos ponys quienes buscan a unos amigos que resultaron ser hijos de las chicas" respondio Lupus quien aun no creía lo que decían aquellos jóvenes.

**""Nos disculpan un momento" **Jade jalo aun costado a Sully y Dinky quienes aun no entendia que pasaba aquí.

**""Esto ya se ha vuelto algo escalofriante , primero esos ponys con poderes luego Spike joven que pasa con este dia no que iba a ser algo tranquilo" **respondio Dinky quien se encontraba algo confundida como sus 2 compañeros.

**""O Light y compañía nos están haciendo una broma muy realista o quizás este sea el pasado" **dijo Sully un poco nervioso por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**""El pasado …. Si como no es solo una elaborada broma de Light y de donde sacaste esa idea tan absurda Sully" **dijo Dinky incrédula ya que no había hechizos tan desarrollados para enviarlos al pasado.

**""Mira hacia alla Dinky" **señalo con uno de sus cascos Sully mostrándole a 1 potrilla que caminaban por allí.

**""Sweetie Belle?" esto definitivamente es tétrico entonces si es el pasado como llegamos aquí" **Dinky no podía creer que estaba viendo a Sweetie Belle como era hace 17 años.

**""Hay que calmarse si esto es el pasado no estamos seguros aun , solo hay que saber mas de la situación y ellos tal vez nos ayuden a entender ciertas cosas" **exclamo Jade quien solo podía mantenerse firme y calmada en una situación asi , pero lo que empezaba a preocurparle era si regresarían del lugar de donde salieron.

**  
** **  
**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 : Un reto pequeño**

  
**""Eso no es posible pero como es que regresamos al pasado eso carece de lógica total" **trato de pensar Sully quien aun no hallaba nada coherente como para realizar un viaje asi.

**""No es del todo cierto Sully ,es probable que un hechizo suficientemente poderoso es capaz de hacer esta clase de viajes pero si estos payasos dicen ser las parejas de las madres de nuestros amigos, ellos serian sus padres aunque siento que ese no es el caso" **hablo Jade contándole de un plan para saber mas de aquellos ponys y creer si los despliegues de habilidades que vieron no eran mas que simples trucos de feria.

**""Estas loca Jade ya viste lo que hicieron si no resultan ser trucos de circo esos ponys nos matarían en verdad quieres retarlos" **dijo Dinky preocupada por su propio bien y la de los demás .

**""Aun no creo lo que he visto por eso quiero cerciorarme de que lo que vimos no sean mentiras (aparte necesito descargar esta leve ira que tengo y ese unicornio será el indicado)" **Jade se dirigía hacia donde esta el grupo de sementales diciéndoles en que habían quedado.

**""Quieren retarnos?" **se dijo algo sorprendido Lupus quien no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por parte de la joven unicornio.

**""Debe ser una broma no combatimos y menos con mocosos como ustedes" **intervino Zero quien sabia lo que planeaba Jade.

**""Asi dilo en mi cara y no desde aquel árbol en donde estas" **respondio Jade eufórica ya que el otro pony la había sacado de sus casillas.

**""No necesito ir ya que tu vendrás y yo si acepto tu reto…. Como decias que te llamabas asi Jade" **siguió incitando a Jade quien no se contuvo mas y se teleporto hacia el árbol donde estaba el.

**""Jade no…. Por que no me escucha" ** grito Sully quien veía como su compañera iba a golpear al unicornio que se encontraba echado bajo el árbol.

**""Ahora te enseñare a cerrar el pico unicornio presumido" **Jade lanzo un golpe con su casco derecho el cual aun medio dormido Zero lo había detenido instantáneamente.

**""Comenzemos quieres te mostrare que lo que viste de mis compañeros no es mentira ni los trucos que tu haces Jade Lulamoon" **respondio Zero con un tono como si supiese parte de la vida de Jade dejando a esta un poco sorprendida.

**""Creo que ire por las chicas , les dire que la visita de Canterlot se cancela ( tal vez estén con los demás y nosotros aquí de niñeros de estos potros del futuro)" **Burning aun estaba incrédulo por lo que habían dicho los ponys nuevos acaso era posible venir del futuro o no de su futuro mientras volaba hacia Canterlot?.

**""Lo mejor para nosotros 2 es quedarnos creo que si esa jovencita y Zero se enfrentaran aun en una leve practica podría salirse de control" **dijo Lupus quien era el mas maduro del grupo.

**""Seria interesante ver a Zero en acción después de todo no pudimos verlo porque estábamos en las praderas eternas" **exclamo Silver quien quería ver a Zero en batalla o ese seria el caso.

**""No los detendrán su amigo la puede matar" ** reclamo Dinky a los 2 pegasos quienes veian como su compañero se levantaba del suelo para demostrar a Jade que sus poderes no son una farsa.

**""Descuida no pasara mucho además querían saber si nuestras habilidades son reales" ** añadió Silver descubriendo asi que aquellos pony o hablaban muy fuertes o tenían sentidos muy agudos .

**""Les creeré , espero que su amigo no sea agresivo o algo parecido" **dijo Sully viendo ya a ambos unicornios listos para enfrentarse en un reto.

**""Bueno….. no estamos tan seguros de eso pero no creo que sea asi ( espero que no esa chiquilla también es algo impulsiva por lo que veo espero no tener que intervenir ) **exclamo Lupus quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver a Zero desplegar su arma.

**Mientras tanto Canterlot**

La pesadilla ya había llegado donde las guardianas de la armonía y les había contado sobre lo que había pasado obviamente se sorprendio al ver que tanto las chicas como las princesas no tenían idea donde estaban los demás chicos.

**""Que fue lo que dijiste que unos jóvenes están buscando a sus amigos los cuales supuestamente son nuestros hijos?" **respondio anonadada Twilight quien solo vio con pena el suelo tocándose el estomago.

**""Y donde están esos ponys ahora si vienen del futuro lo cual teóricamente es posible como fue que llegaron a nuestro tiempo?" **añadió Sunset la cual noto el leve rubor que tenían Twilight y Fluttershy por las noticias que Burning habían traido.

**""Estan con los demás chicos aunque una de ellas era algo impulsiva y provoco a Zero a un desafio" **añadió con naturalidad Burning ya que no sabia a ciencia cierta que tan centrado es Zero.

**""Eso es malo , solo hay que esperar que no use su arma puede ser letal para la pony que se enfrente a el" **dio un suspiro Sunset mientras se despedia de las princesas y embarcaban el tren hacia Ponyville.

**""No seria mas rápido si vamos teleportandonos o si nos vamos volando" **pregunto Rainbow la cual no entendia porque ir por un medio de transporte muy lento.

**""Rainbow ten algo de consideración Twilight y Fluttershy no están en condiciones de viajar de esa manera están algo delicadas" **Rarity hizo entender a la pegaso de crin multicolor el porque sus 2 amigas estaban asi.

**""Que!…. no puedo creerlo entonces ellas ….."**

""Si Rainbow ellas están en eso pero no les digas nada son muy timidas para decirlo a los chicos asi que manten el secreto" Rarity le hizo prometer a Rainbow que no diría ninguna palabra de esto a su pareja ( en este Burning)

**""Descuida Rarity , y tu no traeras una sorpresa parecida o no?" **dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa picara ocasionando que la unicornio se sonroje y la golpee.

**""Callate y entra al tren Rainbow Dash" ** respondio molesta Rarity empujando a su amiga al interior del tren para partir rumbo al pueblo.

**Ponyville**

En medio de la plaza en donde les era costumbre al grupo de ponys practicar se hallaban Zero y la nueva invitada Jade que por cierto se hallaba molesta por los comentarios y la forma de expresarse de Zero aun no entendia porque era asi y si el acepto el reto no había marcha atrás.

**""Bueno , bueno aun quieres retarme advierto que a veces tengo otra personalidad y no soy muy compasivo como los otros aunque este sea una pequeña demostración" **Zero uso su gema provocando un brillo verdoso el cual se elevo frente a todos Sully , Jade y Dinky veian con asombro como una serie de puntos daban a conocer una extraña figura.

**""Es una constelación …. Debe serlo es Dragon" **añadió Sully al ver la extraña figura que formaba el conjunto de puntos viendo como una ilusión un dragon marino que fue hacia Zero cubriéndolo por completo notando en este una armadura de Color verde y su arma de Igual color puesta en su lomo dándole un aspecto muy majestuoso.

**""Que es eso que tienes puesto… es algo muy poderoso se ve que emana un poder increible ( demonios parece que no mentían , pero no hay registros de estos ponys si es el pasado … un momento si no es el pasado de nuestra realidad)" **Jade dudaba un poco en verdad esa armadura que había invocado Zero era muestra de que los poderes que mostraron no eran trucos.

**""No puede ser … Zero en estas pensando usar tu armadura para una simple demostración" **exclamo un poco preocupado Lupus era algo ilógico que use aquella armadura para una simple muestra de poder.

**""Por la expresión en sus rostros eso es malo no?" **intervino Dinky al ver como ambos pegasos estaban un poco nerviosos.

**""No tienes idea …. Zero esta decidido a demostrar su fuerza y creo que lo hara de golpe" **añadió Silver mientras veía como estaban ambos unicornios.

**""Estas lista Jade , muéstrame de que madera estas hecha deten mi golpe si no lo haces el poder de este te lastimaría mucho" **añadió Zero mientras reunia una aura mágica en uno de sus cascos.

**""Dragon Ascendente" **exclamo Zero lanzando un torrente de agua que tenia la forma de un dragon e iba en dirección de la unicornio verde.

**""Esto es malo…." **Exclamo Jade teleportandose rápidamente logrando esquivar el ataque

**"" Eres hábil nada mal pero te aviso que solo use un 10% de la velocidad real de mi ataque…" **añadió Zero provocando cierto temor a los jóvenes ponys los cuales no podían creer que ese ataque veloz no lo era en realidad.

**""Era solo el 10% ( ese pony me va a matar si sigue asi ) seguiras no es asi" ** pregunto algo nerviosa Jade mientras que Zero se acercaba a ella.

**""Se termino ahora debes aprender a ser mas crédula y entender cosas que parezcan imposibles , lo mismo va para ti Sully" ** añadió Zero desprendiéndose de su armadura la cual regreso a su gema elemental.

**""Vaya Zero no crei que fueses tan lejos para enseñarles eso…. Pero tampoco nosotros asimilamos muy bien eso de que sus amigos desaparecidos sean hijos de las guardianas de la armonía" **dijo Lupus quien parecía ser el mas maduro del grupo.

**""En verdad no eran trucos , pero como es posible que haiga ponys con ese poder….." **dijo Jade muy impresionada por el poder de Zero.

**""Tal vez sea porque este no sea nuestro mundo o dimensión como quieran llamarlo…" **exclamo Sully al tener varias pruebas que confirman eso.

**""Creo que alguien por fin entendio eso" ** añadió Zero como si supiese que había pasado.

**""Sabes algo al respecto no es asi Zero" ** intuyo Silver ya que aun desconocían de las habilidades del unicornio.

**""Si creo que ya se lo que paso recuerdan cuando entrenamos parece que los ataques de Lupus y Phantom golpearon un punto débil en las paredes dimensionales provocando una leve grieta dimensional lo que trajo a estos ponys a nuestra realidad" ** añadió Zero dejando a todos muy sorprendidos de que supiese como pasaron realmente las cosas.

**""Como sabes eso y porque estás tan seguro?" **pregunto Dinky al notar tan seguro al unicornio de crin blanquecina.

**""Es algo que note cuando Soul y los demás desaparecieron ese hechizo que hizo rompió la barrera de dimensiones abriendo una fisura en ambos mundos lo se xq uno de mis ataques se llama Fisura Dimensional" **Zero había explicado un poco la situación y también se disculpo con Jade por su actitud solo estaba poniendo una prueba si en verdad era de otra realidad y si eran enemigos a derrotar.

**""Creo que ya no me cae mal ese tal Zero …. Tendremos que esperar a que vengan Twilight no es asi?" ** pregunto Jade mientras pensaba porque aun no tenia esos leve ataques de personalidad.

**""Efectivamente y para pasar el rato cuentenmos algo sabemos que sus amigos son hijos de Rainbow Dash , Fluttershy , Twilight y Applejack , pero que hay de Rarity y Pinkie Pie" **preguntaron con una curiosidad disimulada Silver y Lupus.

**2 horas después**

""Los nuevos ponys contaban todo lo que sabían tanto de sus amigos como de ellos mismo algunas cosas parecían familiares y otras no , como la ausencia de protectores en Equestria si un enemigo los atacasen serian un blanco fácil.****

""Por lo que se Pinkie no tuvo hijos no había nadie que le siguiese el ritmo…" respondio Dinky notando cierto rubor en el rostro del pegaso azulado.

**""Dimelo a mi …. Ella logra a veces lo imposible logra superarme en velocidad o no se como hace que siempre llega a sorprenderme" **Silver sabia como era la pony rosa y su curiosa manera de superar la velocidad luz.

**""Que hay de Rarity… se caso o algo" …..**pregunto nervioso Lupus ya que aunque no lo aparentaba era un poco celoso pero ese no era el caso , solo quería saber como le va a Rarity en ese mundo.

**""A decir verdad …" ** iba a decir Jade cuando vieron que las mane 6 llegaban en compañía de Burning y Sunset.

**""Se ven tan jóvenes no cabe duda que es el pasado" **dijo admirada Dinky al ver como la madre de Macintosh (Applejack) llegabajunto con el resto de las chicas.

**""Ustedes deben ser los ponys que llegaron de aquel mundo paralelo?" **pregunto la unicornio morada

**""Como sabes que venimos de otra realidad señorita Twilight?" **pregunto Sully ya que por nada aquella unicornio era muy lista y deductiva .

**""Su esencia es distinta a la de otros ponys y tambien no tenemos hijos y en caso fuese no reconocieron a ninguno de estos ponys" **dijo con voz tranquila Twilight mientras que Pinkie visualizaba a los 3 ponys con una sonrisa.

** ""Ni se te ocurra Pinkie ya son 3 fiestas en lo que va de la semana no vas a hacerles una fiesta" **exclamo Silver quien de por si cada vez que ella hacia una fiesta era obligado a ir por varias razónes provocando que Pinkie lo mirase con ojos de perrito abandonado causándole culpa accediendo a los propósitos de la yegua.

**""Tenemos mucho de que hablar si quieren pueden pasar por la biblioteca ahí podremos hablar en paz" **respondio Twilight quien tambien tenia curiosidad por saber sobre su supuesta hija en esa realidad y sobre mundos paralelos .

**""Creo que debemos dejar que conversen a solas nosotros iremos a matar el tiempo por ahí" **añadió Burning jalando a Silver y Lupus con cada una de sus patas y Zero los seguía por detrás.

**""Sementales quien los entienden creo que muchas batallas los afectaron mucho" ** se dijo asi misma Sunset caminando junto con las demás hacia la casa de Twilight para hablar con tan curiosos invitados . 


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4 : Sorpresas y Revelaciones**

**""Ahora si chicos de donde provienen?"** pregunto Twilight al grupo de 3 ponys que habían acompañado a Lupus y los otros.

**""Somos de otra realidad o eso es lo que parece señora Twilight?" **respondioSully secamente dejando un poco atónita a la unicornio morada.

**""Señora?,,,,(ni siquiera estas aquí y ya me tratan como alguien mayor asi será siempre pequeño?)aun soy algo joven para que me digan asi" **respondioTwilight la cual solo podía ver ciertos risas por parte de sus amigas.

**""Sully, ella tiene una edad menor no es muy educado haberle dicho señora no vez que joven se ve" **le recrimino Dinky al joven pegaso el cual hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

**""Como sea, señorita Twilight usted puede ayudarnos a regresar a nuestra realidad si es tan habil como es en nuestro mundo no le será difícil regresarnos ahí" ** añadió la otra unicornio del grupo la cual por su crin a Twilight le parecía haberla visto antes.

**""Puede que si pero antes nos preguntábamos como son sus amigos que buscan o bueno buscaban" **añadió la unicornio morada quien teniamas que simple curiosidad con lo que iba a decir los otros ponys sobre quienes en esa realidad eran hijos de ellas.

**""Si nos gustaría oir de sus amigos a lo mejor puede que me entere que tendre un potrillo y alguien que pueda tener a rienda a Silver" **añadió Pinkie quien de por si ya estaba preparando todo para la fiesta de bienvenida de aquellos 3 ponys.

**""A decir verdad creo que tenemos una foto de ellos" **añadioDinky mostrándole la foto que anteriormente el grupo se había tomado antes de aquel incidente de dimensiones.

**""Esto lo tengo que ver"**añadióRainbow quien tenia curiosidad si en un futuro tendría un sucesor para llevarse el titulo del pegasomas veloz de Ponyville.

**""HeyApplejack apuesto a que ese pony de crin amarilla es tu hijo míralo se parece un poco a Big Mac y tiene tu crin" **añadió RainbowDash señalando en la foto a un semental de crin amarilla y contextura similar a la de Big Mac.

**""Y ese de haya tal vez sea el tuyo son como casi 2 gotas de agua solo que aquel tiene una tonalidad mas oscura o me equivoco Rainbow" **Rarity le dio un leve codazo dejando un poco muda a la pegaso de crin multicolor y era cierto uno de aquellos ponys era muy parecido a ella y este no era el único caso.

**""Esa unicornio de allí se parece tanto a mi acaso ella es mi hija?" **pregunto Twilight al ver a una unicornio de pelaje similar al de ella y crin negra .

**""Es Light y si en nuestro mundo es tu hija" **añadió Sully quien no le sorprendio que la reacción de las mane 6 sean asi después de todo aun no tenían pensado en tener hijos o tal vez si.

**""Mira Fluttershy esa pegaso de allí se parece a ti y tiene la misma crin de Phantom" **señalo Rarity en la foto a una pegaso muy similar a su amiga a decir verdad solo la crin era de otro color.

**""Es muy bonita ( asi que a si seras algún dia mi pequeña espero que tu padre este bien…..)" **pensaba la timidapegaso mientras se veía el vientre con ternura.

**""Y yo no tengo a nadie?" **pregunto Pinkie al no ver a ningún pony mas en la foto.

**""No ya que no había ningún pony que soportara tanto entusiasmo que derrochabas Pinkie" **respondioDinky la cual estaba un poco impresionada por lo que en esta realidad exitiese alguien que estuviese al lado de tan activa pony.

**""Chicos no deberían espiar , si hubiesen querido oir se hubiesen quedado o acaso su orgullo no se los permitia hablo en especial de ti Lupus" ** señalo a la puerta Rarity y usando su magia la abrió la puerta mostrando detrás de ella a Lupus y Silver los cuales por la curiosidad habían oído casi toda la conversación.

**""No pueden ser un poco mas maduros aunque por el caso de Silver parece que tanto estar con Pinkie lo volvioasi" **añadió con una ligera risilla Applejack mientras veiancomo la pony rosa se ponía un tanto molesta por la actitud del pegaso.

**""Y Zero donde esta?" **pregunto SunsetShimer de quien por si aun era nueva en el grupo de Twilight pero tenia un actitud decidida y algo mas extrovertida similar a la de Pinkie.

**""El fue con Burning a Orbis tal vez los Dioses de Orbis sepan mas del porque hubo aquella ruptura dimensional" **Lupus trataba de cambiar la conversación ya que era mas que evidente que Rarity estaba muy enojada con el.

**""Dijeron Dioses, ( que clase de mundo es este)" ** pregunto Sully quien había despertado su curiosidad el hecho de que en ese mundo hubiese la existencia de tales seres.

**""Si de hecho son 6 dioses ellos controlan el balance de la luz y la oscuridad , tal vez ellos tengan respuestas sobre lo que sucedió y como regresarlos a su propia realidad" **sugirió Silver el cual aun era intimidado por la yegua rosa.

**"Passonscetinconnueffrayant de classemondialesont les dieuxviventici, il ya plus de 1000 ansguerriers en effet ce monde esttrèsdifférent de celuioùnousvenons" **dijo Jade quien aun estaba confundida y todas las explicaciones solo la confundían mas

**""Pas une grosse affaire ont juste à comprendre que non toutes les réalitéssontégaux et nulautrechangement le moindreactionproduit une nouvelledimensión" **respondio el pegaso amarilloel cual entendia a la perfeccion el francés que hablaba Jade.

**""Pero que corrales hablan no les entiendo ni pio y creo que yo no soy la única que tiene ese problema" **respondio algo confundida Applejack quien no era la primera en no entender lo que habían dicho aquellos 2 ponys.

**""No eres la única pero asumo que no es nada malo ( como me gustaría entender lo que dices Lupus)" ** exclamo Rarity dando u leve suspiro , pero aun estaba molesta de que tanto ambos pegasos estaban espiando la conversación ajena.

**""Y donde tienen pensando quedarse bueno si son nuevos aquí no tienen un lugar fijo" **pregunto Silver quien trataba de ser amable con los nuevos ponys ya que si no era asi tal vez recibiría un castigo algo duro por parte de aquella pony rosa que lograba igualar su velocidad **"podrían quedarse en mi casa después de todo no la ocupare en varios días por que a Pinkie se le ocurrió una loca idea y tendre que convivir con ella.**

""Convivir con ella? , Silver no eres un poco joven como para convivir con alguien" pregunto Lupus de manera algo picara y no era para mas ya que ambos ponys eran jóvenes a diferencia de los demás ya que recién tenían 18 años respectivamente.

**""Es mejor ser joven a ser un viejo como lo eres tu Lupus 26 años ya es mucha edad no te parece?" **pregunto Silver defendiéndose de las palabras de Lupus además de odiar ser tratado como el niño del grupo.

**""Nos disculpan un momento" **añadió Jade jalando tanto a Sully como a Dinky a un extremo del cuarto parta hablar sobre aceptar o no la oferta ofrecida por el pegaso de crin blanquecina.

**""Ustedes que opinan aceptamos esa oferto por lo que veo son unos ponys algo extraño pero si están con la portadoras de los elementos no son malos ( aunque aun ese Zero me parece algo diferente)" **exclamo Jade preguntando a los otros 2 ponys sobre pasar en lo duraría su estancia en la casa de aquel pegaso.

**""Seria buena idea además si nos esta ofreciendo esa facilidad no hay que desperciarla" **contesto Dinky quien gustosa acepto la propuesta del pegaso.

**""A mi me da igual … pero no hay que rechazar aquella propuesta ( de paso me servirá para averguar mas sobre ellos y sobre sus habilidades)" **afirmo Sully el que aceptasen la propuesta.****

""Y que decidieron eh chicos?" pregunto Silver quien esperaba la respuesta del grupo de pony.

**""Aceptamos" ** exclamaron los 3 al unisono

**""De acuerdo ahora que ya nos familiarizamos de algún modo les mostrare donde vivo y de paso conocen esta versión mas antigua de Ponyville" **añadió con una sonrisa algo forzada Silver ya que veía como lo miraba Pinkie la cual parecía estar controlando a Silver .. por que conocía sobre lo que el podía hacer si la influencia ejercida en la ultima guerra despertara.

**""Yo también los acompañare .. vienes amor**?" pregunto Lupus a la unicornio blanca la cual no pudo negarse a la invitación de aquel pony a quien había tomado de pareja.

**""Seguire de cerca a esos ponys , me resulta inquietante saber mas sobre aquel hijo que mencionaron" **secundo Rainbow siguiendo tanto a sus compañeros como al nuevo grupo de ponys.

**""Chicas las veo luego tengo que apurarme tal vez Big Mac necesite ayuda" **exclamo Applejack quien se despidió de sus amigas para dirigirse a Suit Apple Acres **"(Crimson espero que estes bien y no vayas a hacer locuras por lo impulsivo que eres ) .**

""Twilight parece que aquella foto te impresiono mucho…." Pregunto Sunset a la otra unicornio que estaba cerca a ella .

**""Es que aquella pony que estaba allí parecía … no se tan bonita y tierna … me hace pensar en el futuro y como podría ser aquel fruto que llevo en el vientre" **se dijo algo pensativa Twilight y al igual que Fluttershy llevaban una nueva vida dentro de ellas.

**""Fluttershy no te preocupes estoy segura que tanto como Phantom y los demas estan bien además son muy fuertes" **trato de animar Sunset a la pegaso que tenia una expresión de tristeza al no saber nada de aquel pegaso.

**""Solo que …. Si el no vuelve no se que haría en verdad lo extraño mucho" **contesto con un timbre bajo de voz la pegaso que tenia miedo de que aquel problema no se arreglase , pero debía ser fuerte tanto para ella como para el nuevo ser.

**Por otra parte**

""Asi que ustedes combatieron contra Dioses" pregunto Dinky la cual oia como hablaban Silver y Jade sobre aquel tema.

**""De hecho si logramos ayudar a los Dioses de Orbis y destruimos al Dios de la Oscuridad ( aunque en verdad fue Phantom quien peleo contra este)" **respondió Lupus quien caminaba acompañado de Rarity la cual andaba algo melosa con el .

**""Eso no seria blasfemia levantar el casco contra un dios" **inquirió Sully quien también ponía atención a las palabras de ambos pegasos .

**""No lo creo nosotros nos alzamos contra ellos para proteger Equestria ya que Thanatos iba a gobernar a todos los reinos" **añadió Lupus explicándole el porque había hecho aquello hace ya casi un año.

**""Y cambiando de tema cuantos años tienen ustedes" **pregunto Jade la cual planeaba en secreto como desquitarse contra aquel unicornio de crin castaña.

**""Bueno yo tengo 26 y Silver 18 es por eso que lo molestamos como el niño del grupo" **respondió Lupus con una sonrisa pero fue golpeado en el lomo por su compañera ya que no era muy cortez lo que hacían tanto el como el resto del grupo.

**""(Ese tal Silver es menor que nosotros y apuesto que los ponys que fueron son de una edad similar)Entonces sus amigos son de nuestra edad aproximadamente?" **pregunto Jade al pegaso azulado que tenia enfrente.

""No estoy seguro pero es posible que si …." Añadió Silver quien después de caminar unos 10 minutos se toparon con su casa la cual a decir verdad estaba un poco desordenada por causa de cierta pony que estaba cerca a ellos.

**""Upsi creo que deje la puerta abierta…" **se encogió entre hombros a Pinkie ya que gracias a eso un grupo de conejos había invadido la casa y había causado destrozos en la propiedad.

**""Me desare de los conejos y luego hablamos tu y yo Pinkie" **añadió Silver mientras desenfundaba su katana para crear un torrente de viento pero fue detenido por Lupus.

**""Porque me detienes …." **Pregunto el pegaso azulado mientras bajaba su nivel de aura.  
**  
""No es necesario hacer eso …. Aprende esto Silver" **añadió Lupus entrando a la casa de este y al cabo de 2 minutos el grupo de conejos salió ordenadamente para después adentrarse al bosque.  
**  
""Usaste "la mirada" no es asi? **Pregunto Rarity al ver como había logrado hacer tal cosa.

**""Lo descubriste no solo mi hermana es capaz de hacerlo Rarity…" **respondió el pegaso amarillo sin notar que lo que dijo impresiono a los otros ponys.  
**  
""Hermana?" **se preguntaron los 3 al oir aquellos , si dijo que su hermana usa la mirada eso quiere decir que …..  
**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap5 :Bienvenida realidad**

**""Y quien es su hermana?"** pregunto Dinky con algo de curiosidad ya que esta había oído algo sobre La Mirada en su dimensión

""**Bueno creo que ya la conocen o bueno es Fluttershy?" **respondio Lupus al tanto arreglaba el desastre que aquellos conejos habían hecho a la casa de Silver.

**""Un momento , Fluttershy es tu hermana?"** exclamo algo incrédula Dinky quien no sabia que aquella pegaso hubiese tenido un hermano

**""Si , ella es mi hermana menor no ves la similitudes de pelajes …..ah creo que ya entiendo en su mundo yo no existo no es asi?" **Lupus veía en la expresiones de aquellos 3 ponys la respuesta.

"""**En verdad no pensé que en este mundo la señora Fluttershy tuviese un hermano"** dijo con algo de confusión Dinky , aunque Sully al igual que esta se encontraba algo confundido.

**""Vaya no era de sorprenderse tanto con algo tan pequeño , pero eso no es lo importante ahora que Lupus y Silver terminen de arreglar la cabaña descansen que en la noche tendrán una fiesta de bienvenida"** añadió Rarity dando una ligera risa viendo como Silver y Lupus peleaban de forma infantil , por una broma del primero

**""A decir verdad dudo que vayamos a ir … la razón es que debemos pensar en como regresar a nuestro mundo"** respondio con un tono calmado Sully.

**""Descuida Twilight y Sunset se encargaran de eso y ahora que el problema pronto se arreglara no podrán negarse a ir"** pregunto nuevamente Rarity al trio de ponys.

**""Rarity como sabes que lograran conseguir llevarnos de vuelta a nuestro mundo**" pregunto Jade la cual desconfiaba un poco de que aquellas 2 unicornios lograsen conseguirlo.

**""Porque ellas 2 han demostrado un dominio de la magia muy superior a lo visto y estoy segura que lograran llevarlos a su dimensión"** Rarity hablo con tanta seguridad que parecía haber logrado que aquellos ponys confiasen en Twilight y Sunset.

**""Si lo dices tan confiada asi debe ser ( espero que esta Twilight de aquí sea capaz de llevarnos devuelta , me pregunto que estaras haciendo ahora Li) "** Jade quien no mostraba a simple vista preocupación estaba algo pensativa en cierta unicornio que yacia en el mundo del que provenía  
**  
""Bueno chicos terminamos , y por favor cuiden mi casa (aunque no creo que sea necesario eso después de lo que Pinkie causo creo que ya no hay sentido el cuidarla bien )"** Silver solo dio un suspiro cuando intespestivamente una algo sorpresiva Pinkie lo tomo por la espalda de forma que esta sorprendia usualmente al pegaso.

**""Sucede algo Pinkie**" pregunto un poco sonrojado Silver al ver lo que hizo aquella yegua rosa

**""No nada , solo que …. Bueno …te olvidaste que dia era hoy**" le susurro Pinkie al oído de Silver lo cual provoco que este abriera los ojos como platos.

**""Es hoy … bueno con el dia que tuvimos todos se me había pasado lo siento Pinkie , pero aun hay tiempo no?**" pregunto Silver al ver un poco disgustada a Pinkie Pie . "Lo podemos hacer rápido si gustas"

**""Si , pero sabes bien que no disfrutamos muchos cuando lo hacemos rápido y hoy quería jugar un rato contigo**" respondió Pinkie la cual no se fijaba bien en los rostros de los invitados los cuales estaban un poco sonrojados.

**"" Bueno entonces no hay tiempo que perder si queremos prolongarlo debemos guardar tiempo asi que vamos"** añadió Silver ocultando su emoción por lo que iban a hacer.  
**  
""Esta vez yo empezare Silver te quedo claro**" respondio en un tono algo seductor Pinkie causando que los 3 jovenes imaginaran que iba a hacer esa pareja.  
**  
""Asi que hoy les toca no chicos**?" pregunto Lupus siguiendo la corriente a la pareja la cual afirmaba con la cabeza.

**""Espero que se diviertan y ojala que eso no les quite tiempo para organizar la fiesta**" finalizo Lupus sabiendo muy bien que aquellos ponys habían entendido mal las palabras dichas por Silver y Pinkie.  
**  
""Disculpe señor Lupus pero me preguntaba por que se fueron tan apresurados Pinkie y Silver**" añadió Dinky para romper el silencio incomodo que ahí yacia.

**""Bueno ustedes saben muy bien por que fueron o lo han imaginado supongo… ya que no creo que esos tonalidades coloradas sean naturales**" añadió Lupus viendo que en verdad aquellos ponys estaban algo sonrojados.  
**  
""Entonces ellos fueron a …."** Intervino Sully pero fue interrumpido por Lupus adelantándose a terminar la oración ,

.**Si ,fueron a preparar cupcakes**" respondio con una ligera sonrisa al ver como tanto como Jade , Dinky y Sully pusieron expresiones de confusión **." En que habían pensado ustedes que iba a ir a hacer el amor**"

**""De hecho , si esas insinuaciones que se hacían nos daban a conocer eso o acaso pensaban que no podíamos entender esas indirectas que hacían**" añadió Jade un tanto molesta por que pensaba que aquellos 2 ponys les habían tomado el pelo al hablar de manera tan sugestiva.  
**  
""Eso fue por que ustedes son jóvenes y creo que piensan mas en el sexo que nosotro**s" añadió Lupus el cual sabia bien que la primera reacción de ellos era algo relacionado con aquel tema"

**""Tal vez sea cierto , pero es natural no?"** dijo un poco menos sonrojado Sully .

**""Es natural , pero dejemos de hablar de esas cosas ya que si continuo pagare las consecuencias" **respondio Lupus un poco sudoroso al ver 2 ojos azules que lo miraban algo disgustada.  
**  
""Pagar las consecuencias**?" se preguntaron los 3 al unisono percatándose que una disgustada Rarity lo miraba con algo de desden.

**""Como puedes hablar de esos temas tan abiertamente con unos jóvenes que recién conoces ,Lupus o es que acaso eres un pervetido**" exclamo Rarity con un tono algo sarcástico.

**""No yo solo les explicaba a ellos , sobre las insinuaciones que se hacían Silver y Pinkie**" respondio el pegaso de crin amarilla mientras pensaba en la manera de cómo salir ileso de esta situación .

**""No metas a Pinkie y Silver ellos aun son jóvenes para decir eso , a lo que me lleva que tu has dicho todo eso pegaso pervertido"  
**  
A lo lejos se oian 2 risas provenientes de aquellos 2 ponys que en realidad hicieron una broma a los nuevos residentes , pero esta se agrando mas al punto de involucrar a Lupus por lo cual después de un rato de carcajadas se fueron alejando mas del lugar.

**Mientras tanto**

""Crees que dejamos que esos 2 sigan discutiendo por cosas sin sentido" añadió Sully el cual solo observaba una típica pelea de parejas y todo por algo tan superficial como el sexo.

**""Debemos ayudarlo después de todo el se comporto amable con nosotros y seria algo descortez no ayudarlo**" sugirió Dinky la cual se acercaba con algo de cautela hacia donde estaban los 2 ponys.

**""En eso concuerdo contigo el no fue tan hostil como lo fue ese tal** Zero" añadió la otra unicornio del grupo.  
**  
""Entonces hablemos antes de que continúen esta gresca"** dicho y hecho aquellos 3 ponysse dirigieron a hablar con Rarity para explicar aquel malentendido que había involucrado a Lupus en ese incomodo tema.

""**Entonces Lupus no les dijo nada de esas cosas**?" pregunto Rarity oyendo la negativa de aquellos ponys , poniéndose un poco avergonzada la unicornio blanca por armar una escena un poco vergonzosa.

**""Te dije que no hable nada de eso , pero no tenias que pensar lo peor …. metraitercomme si j'étais un pervers, il ya quelquesjours que l'incident"** respondio algo molesto Lupus mientras se retiraba del lugar y Rarity iba detrás de el para pedirle disculpas por desconfiar de el .

**""Que fue lo ultimo que dijo**?" se preguntaron Sully y Dinky quienes no entendieron la ultima parte de que dijo Lupus salvo por Jade.  
**  
""Bueno si vamos a ir a la fiesta que nos hara debemos descansar bien yo por mi parte dormiré un par de horas , este dia ha sido muy extraño para** mi" Sully se retiraba dentro de la casa quedándose solo Dinky y Jade afuera.

**""Dinky como estamos en otro mundo , te propongo algo que tal si…" **susurraba Jade al oído de Dinky la cual parecía estar de acuerdo con el plan que estaban por realizar.

**""Pero quien seria el primero**?" a Dinky parecía agradarle la idea , pero a Jade parecía gustar realmente de ella.  
**  
""Al semental que tenemos mas cerca**"

**""Te refieres a Sully …?** Pregunto Dinky

**""Si el cae …. Los otros 2 tambien caerán y en especial ese tal Zer**o?" exclamo con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa Jade haciendo que su otra compañera retroceda un poco.

**""Entonces el plan empezara en la fiesta no es asi Jad**e?" añadió Dinky la cual solo rio un poco por la broma que iba a causar muy pronto .

**El Nath – Camino a Orbis**

En la travesia al reino de los Dioses se encontraban por asi decirlo 2 ponys los cuales charlaban sobre los recientes sucesos y no iba a ser demás ya que demostraban que su mundo no era el único.

**""Zero se que eres el mas distante del grupo , pero porque provocaste a esa unicornio**? Pregunto Burning mientras corrian hacia el lugar donde moraban los Dioses.

**""A que viene esa pregunta … solo quise probar si ellos eran realmente una amenaza eso es todo"** respondio Zero siguiéndole el paso a la pesadilla.  
**  
""Si eso es cierto no hay mas por que hablar …. Un momento alguien se acerca**?" exclamo la pesadilla al ver una figura que iba corriendo al lado contrario del camino.  
**  
""Es la guardiana de Zen … me pregunto si ella esta yendo a Ponyville para investigar aquel suceso…. Ellia detente!" **grito Zero viendo que la guardiana del Dios de la Sabiduria se encontraba muy cerca de ellos , deteniéndose casi cerca a sus narices.  
**  
""Que es lo que hacen , acaso van a Orbis a consultar a los Dioses… un momento saben lo que paso en Ponyville?"** pregunto Ellia ya que casi nunca consultaban con los alicornios de Orbis si es que no fuesen importantes los asuntos a discutir.  
**  
""No que los dioses podían verlo todo?"** molesto Zero a Ellia , la cual sin pensarlo 2 veces encaro al unicornio crema.

**""Ya paren en verdad si es por eso lo que vamos y supongo que tu iras a Ponyville para averiguar aquel incidente**" exclamo Burning separando ambos ponys los cuales solo se dieron una mirada de molestia.

**""De hecho en caso aquellos invasores sean una amenaza se me ordeno eliminarlos para evitar que algo malo vuelva a ocurrir en Equestria … después de lo de Apsu ese reino esta muy vulnerable**" añadió la pony de tierra con algo de porte y su mirada indicaba que cumpliría esa misión sin remordimiento alguno.  
**  
""Eso no será necesario esos ponys resultaron ser muy débiles ni siquiera use el 10% de mi poder para probarlos y no será necesario que vayas** " añadió Zero tratando de hacer entender a la pony de tierra del posible error que podrían cometer.

**""Estas seguro de lo que dices**?" pregunto Ellia con un poco de desconfianza.

**""No confias en mi cierto … pero lo que digo es verdad esos ponys no son una amenaza y en el caso que lo fuesen yo mismo me encargaría de ellos** " añadió Zero quitándole las dudas a la yegua rosácea.

**""Entonces porque van a Orbis, si ellos no son nada por que temer**" añadió Ellia ya que aun tenia ciertas dudas.

**""Buscamos consejos de Zen y como podemos traer de vuelta a los demás guardianes por que cuando Phantom y los otros desaparecieron esos 3 aparecieron en su lugar" **añadió un poco preocupado Burning por la situación .

**""Veo que es una situación complicada ….Como ya no hay caso ir a Ponyville ustedes regresen allí , por mi parte ire con Zen para ver que soluciones pueda encontrar el alicornio de los orígenes."** Añadió Ellia despidiéndose del par de ponys para regresar a Templo del Origen.  
**""En todo caso regresaremos a Ponyville , y cualquier cosa avisanos antes" **exclamo Zero dando vuelta para atrás dirigiendose rumbo a Poniville en compañía de Burning.

**""Usamos nuestros poderes para llegar temprano a Ponyville o caminamos como pony normales**" pregunto Burning con un tono algo frio .

**""Como desees ,pero usar nuestras habilidades no estarian mal "** añadio Zero desplegando una especie de aura verduzca alrededor de el.

""**De acuerdo"** añadio Burning canalizando su poder demoniaco para ir rapidamente a Poniville usando una habilidad que solo aquel unicornio sabia.

**Al tanto en Ponyville**

""Twilight no creo que sea buena idea que uses tu magia en ese estado pero ser letal para ti o para el niño" advertia Sunset al ver que la unicornio morada trataba de usar un hechizo que lleve a los 3 ponys nuevos a su mundo .

**""Descuida Sunset no creo que pase nada" **añadio con una sonrisa forzada ya que usar cualquier hechizo le provocaba dolor y la mancha de oscuridad de su frente empezaba a expandirse.  
**  
""Twilight alto … yo hare todos los hechizos no te arriesgues asi"** exclamo Sunset un tanto molesta y preocupada por su amiga y maestra.

**""Pero que pasara con Soul … si el no vuelve que voy a hacer yo"** respondio con un tono algo triste la unicornio morada.

**""No debes por que preocuparte hay que pensar en positivo Twilight , ya veras que pronto volveran te lo aseguro"** Sunset trataba de animar a Twilight y parecia haberlo conseguido ya que esta dejo de usar magia .

**""Espero que si Sunset**" añadio Twilight la cual esperaba que su pareja se encontrase bien en cualquier sitio en donde habia parado a ir


End file.
